ET
by Lina Marie
Summary: "Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison, Take me, ta-ta-take me, Wanna be a victim ready for abduction, Boy, you're an alien, Your touch so foreign, It's supernatural, Extraterrestrial..." (OC/Yaujta)
1. Chapter 1

The Predator tilted his head, listening closely to his surroundings as he entered a new room, searching for any signs of an Alien. Hissing was heard from behind him, his blade silently slipping out as the Alien tackled him from behind, its tail missing his head by mere inches. He flipped to his back, coiling his legs under the Alien before kicking it off him, the creature desperately trying to rise again. Predator shook his head, getting up slowly as the Alien did, both eyeing up the other. Sounds of another Predators dying scream erupted, the Predator getting distracted by it, the Alien hissing as it lunged at the opportunity. It tackled the Predator to the ground, its tail lunging at his head, luckily missing as he ducked in time. Its claws dug through his shoulder, the Predator growling in pain as he ceased movement, the Alien hissing as it opened its jaws for the kill. Suddenly the Alien tumbled off of him, an ooman crouching in front of the Predator protectively, her twin swords pointed at the Alien. It hissed at her as it got up, the Predator wondering what the weakling would do, her own hiss coming out of her mouth.

(OC POV)

I hissed at the Alien as it tilted its head, its tail whipping behind it as it watched me, my own muscles tense as I crouched in front of the Predator protectively. My twin blades were deadly in my hands, the red markings near the hilt like the blood of its victims, the three horns coming off the hilt like the devils himself. I connected the hilts, making it into a double-bladed sword, spinning it as the Alien lunged at me. Ducking as it swung its tail, I rolled away from the Predator, the Alien forgetting about him as it focused on me. It whipped its tail at me again, making me duck as it flew over my head, my sword spinning as it sliced off the tail. The Alien roared in anger, its acid blood flinging everywhere as its tail swung, my blade prefectly fine because of its special qualities. It lunged at me as I threw my body to the side, my sword swinging again to cut off its arm, throwing my body to the side again as more acid blood squirted everywhere. Its bellow of pain shook the walls, making me shake my head as it roared at me, turning and running away. Cussing under my breath I chased after it, avoiding the acid blood as the creature slowed down, enough for me to get behind it. Throwing my sword, I stopped as it pierced the Aliens head, panting and crouching as I watched it collapse to the ground lifeless. Catching my breath, I got up and quickly yanked my sword out of its head, wiping the blood off on its special cloth. Sheathing my swords, I made my way back to the Predator, coming upon him as he stood up quietly. He looked at me, tilting his head in obvious confusion, coming up to me slowly in wonder.

"Are you ok?" I said quietly, watching as he nodded after a moment, his head still tilted. I nodded and turned on my heel, heading in the direction the now-dead Alien was running to, stepping around the dead Alien quickly. As I walked out of the room, I heard a huff from behind me, turning to see the Predator following me.

"Why are you following me?" I whispered, watching as he brought some kind of wrist computer to his face and growled into it, a humming coming from the machine as he stepped closer.

"You interest me. And I believe were here for the same reason, which means traveling together is much safer." the computerized voice said to me, obviously repeating to me what he said in my language, an eyebrow raising in contemplation.

"Fine, dont get in my way." I whispered with a withering look, then spun on my heel and jogged in the direction the Alien was headed, the Predator following behind me closely. I swore and ducked as an Alien soared over my head, crashing into a wall with a screech, then ducked again when a spear flew out of the darkness and into the Aliens head. It stilled immediately, the spear imbedded into its head and holding it to the wall, my narrowed eyes scanning the darkness it came from. A man came out of it, his eyes trained on the Alien as he walked up to it, yanking his spear out of the Aliens head and watching as it collapsed on the ground. Once he was satisfied that it was dead, he turned toward me and walked to me swoftly, eyeing the Predator at my side cautiously.

"Hello Captain, I see youve found a friend." the man said, bowing to me as his trained eyes watched the Predator, his hands clipping his bladed staff (or spear) to its holster at his back.

"Yes I have, greetings SIC." I said quietly, moving forward as the two followed me quickly, us all stopping quickly as we came upon a massive room. Our eyes scanned the pitch black darkness warily.


	2. Chapter 2

(OC POV)

"Damnit!" I yelled as I dodged another tail, beheading its owner then turning quickly, confronting the one behind me.

"You led us to this clusterfuck so shutit drama queen!" my SIC yelled, grinning at the growl I sent him, stabbing his Alien through the mouth quickly. He leaned against the wall, jumping when my sword imbedded in the wall next to his head, looking at me in surprise.

"Consider that a warning, now toss it back idiot!" I hissed, grabbing my sword out of the air as he threw it, throwing it across the room. It settled in the head of an Alien, one that was sneaking behind the Predator, said guy nodding in thanks before throwing it back. Catching it I looked around, noticing the Aliens were all dead, their bodies littering the floor. Collapsing against a somewhat clean wall, I took my canteen and drank deeply, sighing in pleasure as my companions walked up.

"Well that went surprisingly...what the fuck was that?" my SIC said, stopping mid-sentence as a tremendous roar sounded, young voices hooting in laughter following. I rolled my eyes, leaning my head back as my TIC walked up, eyeing the Predator as my SIC did.

"Theyre playing with her Captain, once again being foolish." my TIC whispered, shaking his head as I sighed, getting up slowly and dusting myself off.

"Well lets remedy that, shall we?" I said, narrowing my eyes as I followed the roars, coming upon a huge somewhat lit room. In the middle was an Alien queen, and lo and behold, the two younger ones of my unit riding her like a bull. They whooped and hollered, momentarily freezing when they saw me, then quieting down as they continued to tire her out.

"Hey! Let Captain have the honor you little punks!" my SIC yelled, a good-natured chuckle following as they saluted, jumping off as the queen turned her back to us. I shook my head and stepped closer to the queen, ducking as her tail absently swung at me as she turned, her head pointed at me as she growled.

"This is gonna be one hell of a ride." I said under my breath, smiling when she roared at me, my swords at the ready in my hands.

(Time Lapse: 3 Hours)

My SIC yelled at the young ones playfully, their protests at carrying the queens head loud, my TIC grumbling behind them in annoyance. The predator and I were at the head of the group, watching as they slowly caught up, strange clicks leaving his mouth quietly. Tilting my head in curiousity, I felt his eyes turn to me behind his helmet, his own head tilting as he turned to me.

"You are an amazing creature, my people wouldve loved to meet your people. Unfortunately, weve feared you for too long to work up the courage to meet you. Its a great privilege to finally meet someone like you, a species as strong as yours is hard to come by, even more rare when theyre as intelligent as well." I said quietly, nodding respectfully as I turned and walked out of the pyramid, my eyes down as I felt his eyes follow me silently. Suddenly something pierced through my armor, pain exploding in my gut as I screamed, dropping to my knees as the weapon became visible. The blade was barely visible cause it was so deep, the predator it belonged to becoming visible as well, its mandibles opened in a snarl as its helmet rested on its belt. My predator ran up swiftly at my scream, his clicks taking on an angry tone as he stepped in front of me, taking of his helmet quickly as he pointed to me. The other one hissed before clicking back, glaring at me before focusing on my predator again, his fists clenched in sudden fury. My predator clicked back and crouched at my side, growling up at his obvious elder then clicking again softly, his eyes finding mine as he sweeped my hair out of my eyes. The elder narrowed his eyes, then gestured behind him angrily, my predator hissing as others came up swiftly. My SIC and TIC drew their weapons as they came up, the faces contorted in fury as they stood over my form angrily, the two younger ones dragging the queen till they were behind me with their weapons out.

"Enough. I trust this predator with my life." I said quietly, my SIC and TIC looking at me before focusing on my predator, said creature cupping my shoulder softly. He clicked and nodded at me, seeming to understand my request as he stood, hissing something out to the predators the elder sent. They flinched but nodded quickly, one approaching me gently as my men bristled, my mind blacking out as I blinked.


End file.
